My Sort Of Brother
by CookieFlame
Summary: "Do I know you?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Stop acting dumb Trunks. Of course you know me silly. I'm your sister," she told him smiling. He was still mad at her, that's why he's acting this way. "Is this some kind of joke? I don't have a sister."
1. Commencing Countdown

_**Dragon Ball Z or its characters**_

_**Don't belong to me… The upside, **_

_**This idea belongs **_

_**To me!**_

**My Sort Of Brother: Chapter 1: Commensing Countdown**

"Bulla! Come back here you little twerp!" Trunks screamed. His bellows echoed through the halls of the capsule compound. Trunks was beyond furious. His gremlin of a sister decided that she should try out her new "art" skills on his bedroom.

Bulla curled up behind a closet door. Never in her life had she seen her big brother so angry with her. Her parents weren't home so she would have to hide in their closet until they did. It was never her intention to make her brother upset. She just wanted to show him that she could help him decorate his room to make it prettier.

She took every paint, marker, and crayon she could get her hands on headed for Trunks' room. All she did was splatter paint here and there… nothing to get mad at her at. She wanted to make him happy. A vision of Trunks smiling at something she did came into her head. He always said mean things to her. But this time was different. She really made him mad.

Bulla pulled clothes off of the nearest hangers to cover herself. She was too young to die! She was only five years old! She hadn't even discovered where babies come from! She calmed herself down to lower her ki. She could feel her brother's raging energy coming closer.

"Bulla… Come out… I'm not mad…" he yelled.

It was a lie. She knew it had to be. It's like when he says he'll play with her if she goes away…. He never picks up the barbie doll. She slowed her breathing and closed her eyes.

"Bulla… If you come out, I'll give you a cookie," he tempted. She bit her lower lip and licked it. No, she had to suck it up.

Trunks was getting closer… and closer. She froze when the slight creaking of her parents' bedroom door opened. She covered her head with one of her mother's black blouses, leaving a small area for her eyes to see.

"Bulla! I know you're in here. You can come out right now and get it a little bit easier, or I'll find you, and you know I will, and I'll show you no mercy. Your choice," Trunks threatened.

She thought about both options. She could either take her chances and keep hiding, or she could face her brother. Well on one han—

"Found you, you little insect!" Trunks grunted. Bulla had been discovered!

"Trunks please! I'm sorry! I swear!" Bulla pleaded, clasping her hands together.

"Do you know how many things you damaged inside my room! Thanks to you, everything that I enjoyed and payed every cent for is covered in non-washable paint!" Trunks huffed running a hand through his hair repeatedly.

"I said I was sorry…" Bulla pouted. She twisted her foot on the floor, hoping her cuteness could get her out of this one.

"Sorry? Do you think sorry is going to fix my gaming systems? That an apology is going to fix my computer?" Trunks screamed. His cheeks were a dark crimson… this wasn't good.

"Trunks-"

"Shut it! You know what? Just wait until mom and dad come home. Until then, I don't want you anywhere near me or my room," he snapped. He was walking on his way out when something caught his sleeve.

"Trunks, I'm really sorry. I thought it was a good thing," she said sincerely. Her eyes widened and about ready to burst with tears.

He slapped her hand away with disgust. "A good thing would be if you were never born."

He walked off and left her alone. She could feel her knees buckle under her weight. She didn't cry. He brother doesn't love her. She looks up to him…. And for him to say something like that to her is like driving a knife through her heart. She stood up, and lowered her eyes. She started walking, she didn't know where but she did. She didn't really care either, all she saw were the movements of her tiny feet.

She made it to hall where there were large silver doors. They opened for her, and she walked through, like a little zombie. She felt awful. She had done some pretty terrible things before but this one… this one was the last straw. She stopped walking when she hit something incredibly large. It was a giant tarp cover. What was it covering? She decided that she would see what hid behind the tarp.

The cover was extrememly heavy. She tugged on it harder and finally, it fell. She looked up to see a large yellow and teel machine. It looked like a spaceship. Well, more like a faberge egg. On the bottom half it had black rectangles with yellow lining and yellow legs that looked like spider legs, and in the middle it had two rows of teel colored rectangles. On the top there was a dome and inside it looked like someone could sit in it. There was a latter that goes up to the top.

Maybe she could hide in there. That way no one would have to be bothered by her. Her little legs climbed the latter step by step, until she reached the top. Her eyes looked for an opening. She found nothing. She put her small pudgey hands on it and tried pushing it up.

"Come on… please open," she pleaded. It opened slightly… she continued to push it up and sure enough, it popped open. She let out a small smile and climbed in. First her left leg went in, her tiny foot trying to find a stable place to step on.

She finally found a good place but as soon as she stepped full force, noises started to come on. It was the machine! Had Bulla turned it on? What was going on? She smoved her other foot onto the machine. She looked around to find buttons everywhere. There was a little rectangle that was like an electric clock. She extended her arms to reach the top part in order to close it. This would be like her very own quiet bubble.

"Ugh… come on… almost there," she grunted. Her arms were about an inch too short to reach the top. She looked for an area clear of buttons and stood on it. She reached the top and pushed it down this time. It seemed like it was harder to close than to open. She pushed down as hard as she could.

"Almost there…" she muttered. Bulla pushed down even harder, so hard that her feet were starting to slip. "Oh no!" Bulla yelped. She managed to close the top, but she als slipped and hit her head on a button.

"Ouch… That really hurt-"

"Auto Pilot starting, please put on safety belt" a computer voice said. "Commensing countdown for previously used time."

"Oh no… How do I stop this thing!?" Bulla panicked.

"10…9…8…"

"Oh geez…."

"6…5…4"

"No! What's happening!?" she panicked.

"2…1… Blast off," the computer informed. Bulla was frightened. The machine was headed up towards the roof…. It was going to crash!

"I'm going to die! Oh Kami! Please forgive me for using my daddy's toothbrush to clean bird poop from my window! And for using my mommy's hairbrush when the tooth brush didn't work! And most of all, forgive me for ruining Trunks' room!" she pleaded.

Wait a second…. Why hasn't she died yet? The roof was opened! It must have opened when the countdown was happening. She wasn't going to die! But she was still up in the air… She was going to die… for real this time! She put her face against the glass as the ship kept rising and rising. What she going to do!? She was only five!

"Mom! Dad! Trunks!" she called as the ship stopped getting higher. Her house looked so tiny…. "Did it stop? Oh thank Ka-" The machine zoomed to it's left at lighting speed. That's the last thing Bulla remembered.

**Prologue is over! Yay! What the heck has Bulla gotten herself into… or where? What's going to happen to her? How are her parents going to react to her disappearance? Please REVIEW and tell me what you think :D**


	2. Please

_**Dragon Ball Z or its characters**_

_**Don't belong to me… The upside, **_

_**This idea belongs **_

_**To me!**_

**My Sort Of Brother: Chapter 2: Please**

Bulla's eyes slowly opened as she groaned in pain. Her breathing was more of a pant and her heart was pounding. Her head felt like a ton of bricks, it made her sway back and forth, making her sick to her stomach. Her eye lids fluttered, trying to regain her senses.

"Where am I?" she asked, blinking in order to see straight. She brought a hand up to her head to ease the throbbing pain.

"Eww…" she said a tad queezy from her journey. Bulla's hand felt wet and warm… it was covered in blood. Her head had gotten a gash from the hit it took. Rather than freaking, out she decided that the impact could've been much worse. Besides, she was around blood all the time. With her father training until he dropped, she was used to it.

Once her head stopped hurting, she looked around to her surroundings. There was a bright red light near the buttons she had accidentally activated. The alarm clock looking thing said that it was the year 786, November 13.

_November? But it's still summer… and 786? But the year is 783…. What is going on… I should tell mom to fix that thing… MOM!_

"Oh geez, what am I going to do? Mom is going to kill me…" she groaned. She should have never gone near her mom's lab…. As she looked up, she noticed that the sky was dark. She must have been unconscious through-out the whole day.

"Well I gotta get home to face mom and Trunks' rath…" she pouted as she stood up slowly. At least she could spend a little more time by herself.

She looked outside the glass dome to see that her beautiful home wasn't here, but instead a home that looked old and beatened. In fact, everything looked destroyed. What was going on? The last time she saw her house, it was in perfect condition. Maybe her mom was so angry that she destroyed everything. Bulla seriously doubted that though.

She put her hands on the dome and pushed up once more. It popped open and she carefully climbed out, placing one foot on the ladder as she stepped down. She could hear cars and people coming from a distance.

As she stepped off the ladder she noticed that there was a large rock in front of her home. "Weird… that wasn't there before…." She whispered. She walked over to the rock and eyed it. It was a large gray rectangle that looked llike it was made out of granite. It had words on it…. She could read to some extent but she was still learning.

"Bulma Briefs Memorial….. Huh? Mom isn't dead…." She continued reading, "For her dedication to saving people…." Bulla was confused. Yeah okay, her mom did help in saving Earth but she was in no way dead… This was strange…

She didn't want to look inside the building that looked like a destroted version of her beloved house, because she swore she thought rats trailed inside. She shrugged and walked on the sidewalk, hoping that maybe someone would recognize her and take her to her real home.

_**Back with Trunks….**_

"That little runt really did it this time! If I ever see her again, it'll be too soon," Trunks grunted as he threw a ball at his ceiling. He had been furious! He couldn't even lay in his bed because it was covered in layers of paint!

Trunks soaked in his anger. He could hear his mom's car pull up and he jumped and ran for the door.

"Mom! Your daughter is a nuissance! I propose to put her up for adoption!" he yelled.

"Trunks… What are you talking about?" Bulma asked raising her eyebrow at her son's outburst.

"I am talking about Bulla! She completely ruined my room!" he screamed pacing the pavement back and forth. Vegeta looked at his son and frowned. He was over-reacting.

"Now, Trunks. It probably isn't that bad," Bulma smiled trying to calm him down. Trunks pointed his arms in the direction of his room and widened his eyes.

As they walked closer to Trunks' room, the boy could feel his anger bubbling up inside of him, ready to explode. Trunks swung open his door and let his mom step in first.

"Oh my…. Bulla did this?" she choked. Trunks nodded and crossed his arms. Vegeta smirked and walked out of the room, laughing histeracally once in the hall way.

"So mom, what are you going to do?" Trunks hissed looking out the window.

"Well I'll talk with Bulla and make sure she apologizes for what she did. As for your room…. It looks colorful…" She smiled.

"Is that it? That's all you're going to do?" he gasped.

Bulma bit her lip and shrugged. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. I told her to get lost,"

"Well, she couldn't have gone far. Look for her, then tell her to come see me," she sighed rubbing her temples. Trunks rolledd his eyes and stomped out of his room. Bulma laughed when she saw that he wasn't in sight.

Trunks had spent half an hour looking for his sister and could find no sign of her anywhere. He looked everywhere she could possibly be; her room, her play room, the living room, the kitchen, their parents room, the backyard, the garden, the front porch, the garage, her tree house, practically everywhere!

"Dad, have you seen Bulla?" Trunks asked his father. He was in his father's gravity room! It has been narrowed down to this.

"No, now get out!" Vegeta spat. Trunks scratched his head. Where was the little gremlin?

"This is serious dad, I can't find her…" he muttered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and glared at his son. "Have you checked everywhere?"

"Yeah, and she isn't here," he answered rubbing his chin.

"She must have gone somewhere else then, you idiot," Vegeta snapped.

Trunks shrugged and left his father's room. He decided that she would come home eventually, and there was really no point in looking for her. She might have just gone over to Pan's house or something.

He plopped down on the living room couch and began to text on his phone when his mother came in the room.

Bulma eyed her son and placed her hands on her hips waiting for him to notice her. "Where's Bulla?"

"I dunno," he sighed making his fingers move to make words on his phone.

"What do you mean? I thought you were looking for her?"

"I was, but I couldn't find her," he mumbled, "I thought she might have gone over to Pan's or something."

Bulma frowned and placed her hand on her head. "She's five…. And she would never go without telling me first."

"Well, maybe she finally went away. Now it'll be like the glory days when it was just me, you, and dad," he smirked. Bulma rushed over to her phone and dialed the number for Gohan's house.

"Hello,"

"Videl! Is Bulla there?" Bulma asked hazardly.

"No, I'm afraid she's not," Videl replied. Bulma dropped her phone and ran out the back door, leaving Videl to call her name repeatedly.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" she yelled. She burst threw through the gravity room door but not before shutting it off.

"What is it you want?" he hissed.

"We don't know where Bulla is," she shrieked. Vegeta rolled his eyes and placed a towel around his sweaty neck. Bulma looked at him in disbelief, "Your daughter is missing!"

"She is probably hiding! Now leave!" he grunted.

"Fine. Take five minutes to find her for me," Bulma snapped.

"Make the boy do it," he retorted.

"He is busy. You do it!"

Vegeta hesitated and concentrated on finding his daughter's ki. Nothing at first, so he tried once more. Nothing again….

Bulma tapped her foot and raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Well?"

"I… I can't feel her energy…" he mumbled. He didn't like admitting he was wrong so he tried again. Once again…nothing.

Bulma laughed… she was in complete denial. "No, you can feel her energy!"

He shook his head and rushed out the door, Bulma following him.

Trunks' head darted up when he heard his father bust the door open. "Where is your sister!?"

Trunks shrugged and kept his eyes locked to his phone. "I could care less where she is," he spat. Vegeta went closer to wher his son was sitting apathetically and smacked him.

"This is serious! I can't feel her life energy!" Vegeta shouted.

Trunks cupped his hurt cheek and looked at his father wide-eyed. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean I cannot feel her! What did you do!?" Vegeta spat.

"Nothing! I swear! I just told her to leave me alone… and…"

"And what? Come out with it!"

"I told her it would have been best if… she was never born….." Trunks murmured. Vegeta decided to release his anger later and flew right out the window. "Dad! Where are you going!?"

Bulma was able to see her husband flying through the living room window and gasped. "Trunks! Where is your father going!?"

"I don't know! He just left!" he answered switching from looking at his disapearing father to his confused mother. What had he done?

_**With Bulla…..**_

Bulla had been walking in the city for ten minutes and had not seen anything familiar to her. This was strange because the signs all said _The West City _so and so. She knew her way around West City because her mom and dad always took her around. But this city looked so different.

"Let's see. Oh! I bet those ladies can help me!" Bulla smiled as she skipped towards three women with large heels. Bulla observed them, they wore long fish-net leggings, fury scarves, and either wore short dresses or short skirts, and wore a lot of make-up.

"Excuse me ladies, can you help me find my home?" Bulla asked looking up at the tall women. The women looked down at her curiously and then looked at each other.

"Sugar, what you doin' out so late?" one of them asked flicking their cigarrette.

"Well, I guess I'm lost…" she sighed as she cringed her face from the musky smell of the women.

"Hmm, well what do ya need?" the lady on the end asked.

"Can you point me in the direction of Capsule Corp.?"

The women chuckled at what Bulla was asking and lowered themselves down to her eye-level. The blonde woman put a hand on her shoulder. "Honey Capsule Corp. was destroyed."

Bulla shook her head… They were either lying or playing around with her, and she didn't like either of those possibilities.

"Hey you four!"

"Damn! It's the cops!" The women shrieked as they ran away immediately. Bulla looked at the bright lights then at the speeding women. _What is going on? Why did they run away? _She thought.

A cop came up to her and frowned. "Who might you be?" he asked getting down on one knee. Bulla rubbed her nose and sighed.

"My name is Bulla Briefs-"

"Briefs! As in Trunks Briefs' family!?" the man yelped. She nodded and winced at the name. _Trunks… have you forgiven me yet? Why is this man so surprised that I'm related to Trunks? We've been on magazine covers together before…. So why is it so… alarming?_

"Oh my… That's impossible though… How are you related to him?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I'm his sister," the man sweat dropped and looked at her more closely. She was starting to feel uncomfortable now…

"Wow…. A Briefs standing before me…. How old are you honey?" he asked a little less closer now. She held up her hand to tell him she was five years old. He scratched his head and frowned.

"Hey Frank come over here," he called to a man in the car.

"What is it John?" the man asked fixing his cap.

"This young girl here says she's related to Trunks Briefs," he explained. The man named Frank laughed a little then noticed the serious expression on Bulla's face and calmed down.

"That right? Well, she does look a bit like the deceased mother. I mean from her younger days," the man said leaning on the car hood. Bulla was confused…. Deceased mother? Her mom was dead?

"Um sir what do you mean my mom is dead?" she asked looking at them curiously.

The men looked at each other and widened their eyes. "How can you not know if she is your mom?" Bulla was starting to get annoyed.

"Can you just tell me where my brother is?" she asked inpatiently.

"Sure kid, we can take you," Frank said as he grabbed her hand an lead her to the police car. Luckily they had been off duty so they could take this little girl home.

Bulla smiled and happily let the man guide her to the car. The man opened the door for her and she jumped in. "Be careful little lady," he chuckled.

Bulla blew her hair out of her eyes and yawned. She was really sleepy… Thank Kami these cops picked her up because it was starting to rain. She smiled and rested her head against the seat, eyeing the metal bars separating the backseat from the front. Both men got in the car and looked back at her.

"Start that car Frank," the man commanded. They drove for awhile before Bulla realized that none of these buildings looked familiar to her. But that was impossible…. Where was she? Maybe the machine she had gotten in was a transportation thing that her mom was still tinkering with? As they drove Bulla could see a building in the distance that looked like her home! It was a dome compund! This had to be her home! It just had to be!

"We're here young lady," Frank told her. She wasn't sure how to feel about returning home. Should she feel happy to see her family again, or scared that Trunks and her mom are mad at her? _I think I might be happy to just be home…. _She thought.

Bulla smiled as her eyelids became a bit heavy. "Thank you… for bringing me home," she mumbled.

They stopped at the front gate of the house, making Bulla jump out of the car and run for the entrance. This didn't look like her home. In fact, it wasn't.

There was a buzzer… She stood on her tip-toes and pressed it…. a voice came on.

"Hello? Who is it and what do you want?"

That was her brother's voice alright… but it sounded much more tired and lonely.

The police men put a shoulder on her hand. "Mr. Briefs, this is the West City Police-"

"Come on in," the voice answered quickly. The gates opened and the three of them stepped through. The inside looked gloomy, but it might have been because of the rain. How is it possible for her brother to have moved out this quickly… That was the only explanation for all of these new places.

The door to the compound opened and out came a man in pijamas. It looked like her brother alright. Except this man was a lot more serious and… tired… that was the word… tired.

"Hello Mr. Briefs, sorry to be bothering you this late but…" Frank looked down at Bulla, "This kid here claimed she was your sister."

The man that looked like her brother looked at her wide-eyed and frowned. He got down and eyed her. "Do I know you?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Stop acting dumb Trunks. Of course you know me silly, I'm your sister," she told him smiling. He was still mad at her, that's why he's acting this way.

"Is this some kind of joke? I don't have a sister," he grunted as he got back up. Bulla couldn't believe this! How could he turn her away like that? Even if he was still mad at her, she needed a place to stay until her parents came for her.

The police men looked at each other in disbelief. How could they have been so stupid!? How could they believe a child!? They were going to here about this in the morning.

"We apologize sir, we'll be on our way-"

"No! Trunks! Tell them the truth! Tell them that I'm your sister! Stop lying!" Bulla cried hugging Trunks' leg.

"Hey! Get off of me!" he ordered. Bulla criedd into his flannel pant and wouldn't let go.

"We are so sorry! Come on Miss! You have to come with us!" Frank yelled. Bulla shook her head and cried.

"Trunk! I'm sorry that I messed up your room! Please forgive me! I am really sorry! Please don't make me go away with these men! Please!" she wailed as she looked up to his eyes. The police men pulled her off of Trunks.

"Wait…" Trunks mumbled quietly, too quiet for anyone other than Bulla to hear.

"We'd appreciate it if you didn't tell our boss about this!" one of them laughed. Trunks nodded. _Those eyes… they look like mom's eyes…. She looks like my mother….. _He thought. He watched the three of them walk off, farther and farther away.

"Please, don't believe him… I am his sister," Bulla whimpered as the police man held her hand tightly, walking away from the house. The rain made her hair flat, but couldn't cover her tears. She kept trying to pry the man's hand off, but she was too tired triumph. She could feel her body collapsing as she took each step.

**He denied her…. But wouldn't you if you saw a strange girl show up on your doorstep claming to be your sister? REVIEW and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Apologies

_**Here we go again….. I**_

_**Don't own Dragon Ball Z or **_

_**Its characters!**_

**My Sort Of Brother: Chapter 3: Apologies **

Vegeta flew at top speed over the streets of West City. He needed to be proved wrong… someone needed to tell him that he was getting to old to sense ki's anymore. They needed to tell him in order for him to not break down.

Yes, he didn't like showing affections, especially in front of a crowd, but he showed it in his own way. His daughter… was everything to him, not that he'd ever tell anyone that. In a strange way, she reminded him of himself. Her scowls, smirks, posture, attitude, brains, and personality were all a reflection of him.

He didn't think he'd be able to be the same if anything happened to her. He would put up a front for everyone but when alone…. He wouldn't be able to handle it well, to say the least. He stopped in the heart of West City and concentrated on finding his daughter. When he got nothing in return, he shook his head and continued flying.

As the harsh wind blew against his face, he turned his head so his vision would follow. There was only one person whom he trusted to make sure that everything was the way it seemed. The same person who had saved him on occasion. His only hope was that the person might be able to do it once more for him. His pride felt like acid as he swallowed it and sighed.

_It is for the sake of Bulla…._ He reminded himself as Mt. Paozu came into view. It wasn't very difficult to spot the home of the person he sought, tress has been cleared in this area and has become some sort of road.

He took a breath one last time and gently lowered himself down. He walked slowly towards the house, he still needed to swallow some of his pride. Of course it was degrading to have to ask the idiot for help but this was serious… his daughter might be gone.

Vegeta's head hadn't noticed that he was at the front door. He lowered his head, his eyes falling on to the tacky welcome mat that was on display. He forced his arm to knock on the door, the weight seemed so unbearable… He heard footsteps coming his way and he prepared himself for an over the top greeting… The door opened and to his relief, it was the idiot's wife who answered.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she tilted her head.

He licked his lips and avoided eye contact. "Where is Kakarot?" he asked.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Goku is in the back… Head around the house."

_Good. She isn't being the usual harpy self… _He frowned and almost wanted to thank her for not bombarding him with time-consuming questions. He zoomed through and found his rival tending to what seemed like a radish farm. The big man noticed him and grinned while waving happily.

"Vegeta! What a surprise-"

"Kakarot, I am in need of your help," Vegeta snapped, wanting to cut to the chase instead of exchanging pleasantries. Goku looked at him curiously and rubbed his chin. Vegeta sighed and looked up to the sky; he didn't feel like looking at anyone at the moment.

Goku noticed his old friend's strange behavior and gave a small smile. "Anything you need, but can you tell me what's wrong?"

Vegeta hesitated and turned his back, he didn't want anybody, much less Kakarot, to see him this way. He held on to his composure and clenched his fists, "I need you to find Bulla." He stopped for a second to let his rival soak in the favor. "I can't find her… I can't pinpoint her ki…. Which is why it kills me to ask if _you_ can try."

Goku didn't understand the situation. He decided to just humor Vegeta, and do what was asked of him. He closed his eyes and attempted to focus on the child's energy. _Huh? Nothing… She can't be too hard to find…. _He thought as he tried once more, only to have his attempts fall in vain.

"Well Kakarot? Could you detect her?" Vegeta asked hopefully, turning around to face Goku. The gentle giant shook his head apologetically and lowered his head. Vegeta widened his eyes and let his mouth drop a bit. He felt as though he had been punched in the stomach repeatedly.

"I'm sorry Vegeta," Goku choked, taking a step closer to his friend.

Vegeta backed up and placed a scowl on his face, "I don't need your pity, fool!" Vegeta screamed as he took off immediately into the air. Goku swore he saw tears welling up in Vegeta's eyes.

_**With Bulla…..**_

"Mr. Frank…. Please just leave me alone…." Bulla pleaded as the man forced her into the police car. She looked up at him through the rain and closed her eyes.

The man squeezed her hand tightly and glared at her. "Sorry kid. We have to take you to the station. You're quite a punk lying to us about Mr. Briefs being your brother. You're lucky you're underage or else I would smack you for making me look like a fool."

Bulla looked back at the man who was supposed to be her brother. Maybe she did deserve to be treated like this… She did something pretty awful to him, it was only understandable. She quickly turned away when her eyes met his. She didn't want to look at him; she was too afraid.

Trunks watched as the small child was pushed into the vehicle and stared at her with complete awe. She looked like his mother… But how was it possible? His mother had died a two years ago from cancer… There was no way she had another child. He stood frozen and took a step forwards towards the car. He walked over to the passenger's side and tapped on the window.

The officer rolled down his window and smiled. "What is it Mr. Briefs?"

Trunks looked back at the girl, "What's going to happen to her?" he asked. The officer sighed and took off his cap.

"Well, we'll send out an alert for a found child, and her family will come pick her up," he answered while scratching his beard.

Trunks bit his lip and looked into the eyes of the cop, the rain was making his lavender hair stick to his forehead. "And what if no one comes for her?"

"Orphanage is the right place for her, I guess." Trunks widened his eyes and stepped back, the officer took it as a sign of saying goodbye and pulled up his window.

The car started and the fog on the windows was letting up, allowing Trunks to see inside the windows with total clarity. The little girl was crying silently. Her breathing wasn't appearing to be fast paced, she was just sitting quietly, tears falling from her puffy cheeks. Trunks looked away for a moment as the car began to move.

It had gone a few yards away before his head darted up. He watched as it kept furthering itself from him. The rain was becoming harsh. He could feel his skin being chilled as the water seeped through his now cold clothing.

"Stop…" he choked. "Stop!" his voice was beginning to get louder as he ran towards the moving car. He quickly caught up with it, appearing in front of the car. The driver hit the break, making the car shake a bit. Trunks came around to Frank's side and knocked on the window.

"Mr. Briefs! Are you okay sir? I am so sorry!" he apologized.

Trunks shook his head and looked at the back seat. The little girl looked like she was sleeping. Her cheeks now had dried streams on them. He felt a certain connection with this girl, he didn't know what it was... but his gut wasn't leaving him alone about it.

He stood still, his eyes staring at the bumper of the car. What should he say? He opened his mouth to talk, but air was the only thing coming in and out. The cop looked at him and frowned.

"Sir?"

Trunks came back to his senses and grinned at the man. "I am sorry, but I remembered that my cousin had called me over the phone and asked if I could take care of her daughter for a while. She made the call about two weeks ago and it must have slipped my mind with all of my work," he smiled, lying through his teeth. He didn't want to explain some strange feeling he had to these people.

The officer looked at him curiously and frowned. "She said that she was your sister, how do you explain that?"

Trunks bit his lip and smiled. "She must have thought so because of her uncanny resemblance to my mother, you know children and their wild imaginations. This is the first time we've met, so you can imagine why I hadn't recognized her."

Frank seemed to be buying it. Trunks hoped he would... otherwise he wouldn't be able to sleep, and Kami knows he needed it. He was basically the Mayor of West City and as such, he had a lot of duties and sleepless nights.

"Well then, if you say so," he turned back to look at the girl and sighed. "Hey kid, wake up! I guess you were telling the truth...mostly," he barked.

She wasn't waking up. _Man... She must really be tired... the poor thing... _Trunks thought. He rushed over to the backseat door and opened it with ease. The two other men looked at him and dropped their jaws. These door were supposed to be almost impossible to open, and would only do such if the officers opened them from inside or with their keys... And Frank did not have enough time to open it from the inside...

Trunks looked at her curiously. She rested her chin on her chest, had both her hands limp and lifeless, and her hair fell around her head like a curtain of blue... Her eyes were shut and her mouth was slightly opened to breath.

He curled his wet lavender hair around his ear and looked at the two men in the front seats. "Lets not wake her. I'll take her home now officers, thank you very much for your services." They nodded and Trunks unbuckled Bulla's seat belt, being careful so as to not wake her.

_How am I going to keep her from getting soaked in the rain? _He asked himself. He looked at the driver. "Could I have your jacket to carry her in so she won't get wet?" he asked politely. The man nodded slowly and took off his puffy jacket and handed it to Trunks.

Trunks scooped up the small child. She groaned and placed a hand on his chest. He draped the jacket over her. He slammed the door shut and waved to the men before he zoomed off towards his home.

_**With Bulma...**_

Bulma had locked herself in her laboratory after her husband had booked it. She wept on her keyboard and didn't care if she ruined the metallic rectangle. What if her daughter was gone? How could she ever live with herself?

Her little girl... gone for good... Her eyes were puffy and red... Bulla would tell her that she looked horrible. She heard someone come in the room and didn't bother to look up. She hoped it was an intruder so that they may end her pain.

"Mom?" It was her son. She didn't want to look at him at the moment. He had told her what he had done and she left him, not before slapping him though. She loved her son, but he went too far, and the results were more gruesome than intended. She kept her eyes shut, and even so, the tears continued. He came closer, and placed a hand on her shoulder, only to have been slapped away.

"Leave me alone, please Trunks," she grunted. He began to walk away and stopped to look back at her.

"Mom... I didn't mean for this to happen... We don't even know if she's..."

Bulma shifted her head and laid it on her arms. That simple movement felt so agonizingly painful. She bit her lip and tightened her grip on her arms.

The doors opened again. _Who could it be this time? _She thought, wincing at the thought of someone seeing her in her state. But who could blame her? Her daughter was most likely dead.

"Dad! Where did you go off to?" Trunks asked. Bulma lifted her head and turned back to her husband and son. The spiky haired man looked tired and... lost.

Vegeta glared at the boy and scowled. Trunks didn't see it coming when his father punched him across the room. Bulma's eyes widened as she witnessed her husband beat his son.

"Vegeta! Stop!" she cried. He looked back at her, trunks in his grip. "That won't do us any good." He let go of Trunks, who fell to the floor and coughed a bit of blood.

She hanged her head and put a hand behind her neck. "Where did you go?" she asked.

He sighed and turned away. "I went to go see Kakarot," Bulma shot up and wiped her eyes. He shook his head, sending her into an even worse state than the one she was in before. "He said... he couldn't feel her life energy..."

Trunks his father in disbelief. His eyes filled up with tears as he punched the ground and growled. Vegeta looked at him and glared. "You did this! This is your fault!"

"Vegeta... you know... he didn't mean it that way," Bulma cried. Trunks continued to weep into his sleeve. There were no words for what he had done to his innocent sister. How could he have treated her like that. It was just a room... one of many that they had and he chose to scream at her for one that he didn't even like. He was the lowest scum to have ever lived.

Bulma hated herself as well. She just had to go shopping for shoes that she probably would've never worn after she had tried them once. She could have spent it at home. Her daughter would still be alive if she had. She looked around the her laboratory, and eyed everything in it, from the giant silver computer monitors, to the oval metal desk, to a shelf full of capsules and gadgets, and to a tarp laying on the floor-

"What the-?" she muttered to herself. She forced herself up from the comfort of her cushion chair, and stood up, her legs a bit wobbly and ready to collapsed if she walked too fast. She stepped forward and did not part her blue eyes from the immobile tarp.

_That's where the time machine was... _She thought biting her lip.

She knelt down and felt the tarp. She suddenly felt a chill the second the rough fabric hit her soft fingers. She groped it with both her fists and felt her heart pound forcefully against her rib cage. She smiled... There was a chance her daughter was still alive.

_**Back with Bulla...**_

Trunks had carried the little girl into his house. He looked down at her and smiled a little. She was an adorable little thing. Kind of like a bunny...

He removed the damp jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Usually, he would never do such a thing because he found it rude to that to his maid. She tried so had to keep his house clean. His maid was probably asleep at the moment. Oh well, he would have to wake her up to change the little one out of her soaked clothes. He crept up the stairs, towards the woman's room. He came to the hall and found the correct door belonging to the woman, and knocked on it. No response. He knocked on it once more and a few moments later, a messy haired tired woman opened the door, astonished to see a child in his arms. The middle aged woman furrowed her brow for an explanation.

He sighed and smiled, "I am not a liar... I don't have an explanation. We're going to have to take care of her until tomorrow. The rain got to her clothes... I need you to change her."

The woman crossed her arms and slowly shook her head, she decided it was best to just go along with him. "What clothes do you have that are suitable for this child."

"Don't you have anything?" he asked peeking inside her room, hoping to magically find little girl clothes.

She shook her head. He lowered his eyes to floor and grinned. "Here take her, I'll be back," he whispered as he gingerly handed the girl to her. The woman nodded and extended her arms. As she held the child, she examined her face. The woman almost dropped her after carefully inspecting every one of the child's features.

Trunks slowly returned with clothes; an over sized t-shirt and shorts.. "These should do."

"Sir... this girl... She looks like-"

"My mom. Yep, I noticed it and it baffled me too." He crossed his arms and smiled. "She can take one of the guest bedrooms."

She nodded and smoothed the child's hair. "Very well sir, but you're going to have to pay me overtime," she laughed. He rubbed his chin and smiled at her. H walked away and occasionally looked back at the two females. He headed towards his room to hit the hay. What a day he had.

As he shut the door to his room, he rested his head on the wooden door. "Mom... Who is she?"

**Bulla has been taken in, but how will M. Trunks react when he figures out her background? What are her parents and brother going to do now that they think she's dead? REVIEW and tell me what you thought! **


	4. Enough

_**Dragon Ball Z or its characters**_

_**Don't belong to me… The upside, **_

_**This idea belongs **_

_**To me!**_

**My Sort Of Brother: Chapter 4: Enough**

_Where am I? Why does my body feel so limp?_

Bulla's head was spinning madly. She slowly conducted her head to lift off of the pillow that cradled her blue hair. Her hands served as leverage as she rised from bed covers. She kept her vision settled on her tiny fingers. She concentrated on finding her memories from the night before.

She remembers being pushed away by her evil brother… then being pushed into the police car. Nothing after that… Her eyes danced around the room she was in. It was rather large, the walls were covered in simple white paint, there was a huge vanity mirror located a few yards away from her, there was a closet door, and two more doors.

So… Is this jail? Funny, she'd always pictured it to be more like what was in the cartoons she always watched. Why did people complain so much? This wasn't so bad. She had a nice bed, and…. Strange clothing. What on earth was she wearing?

"You're awake. What a miracle. I thought you were such a heavy sleeper that not even a tornado would wake you."

Bulla's eyes darted up to find a woman in a… maid outfit… Jail sure was a lot different from what she expected. Bulla licked her lips and fidgeted with the covers. "Um… Can you tell me where I am exactly?"

The woman smiled and cocked her head to the right. "He'll explain it to you deary. Right now it is time to get you dressed." As the woman came closer to the bed, Bulla continued to feel uneasy…

Bulla watched as the woman turned towards the bed's nightstand and lift up Bulla's clothes; they were cleaner than soap itself. She layed them on the bed, right beneathe Bulla's chin.

_Eeesh. I hadn't noticed that… What went on last night? _

"Well now, don't be idle. Time to get up," the woman ordered, clapping her hands.

_Gee… she could be nicer…_

Bulla removed the covers and swung her small legs over to the side of the bed. She was wearing men's shorts? What in the world happened? She pushed herself off of the bed and turned her head back and forth to view her surroundings. The carpet was warm and fuzzy underneathe her small toes. She turned around and grabbed her dry and slightly warm, clothing.

_Hmm… Maybe it just came out of the dryer? Lets see… where's the bathroom?_

Bulla looked up at her elder and cocked her head. "Could you point me in the direction of the bathroom so that I can change please?" she asked, locking her hands together while holding her pink clothes.

The woman smiled and signaled for Bulla to take the door on the left side of the room. Bulla walked slowly, enjoying the smell of pine-nuts that infiltrated the room. She shifted her elbows to make her clothes slide onto her right arm so that she may open the door with her left.

As she opened the door, the aroma of mint was blasted into her face. She quickly paced in and shut the door. The blue haired girl let her arms fall to her sides, causing her clothes to fall to the white tiled ground, as she rested her head on the wooden door. Standing became a thing of the past as she let her legs collapse under her. Her hair, once again, becoming a blue curtain.

"Mommy…. Daddy…. Come soon… Trunks… didn't forgive me… You guys are all I have left… please don't abandon me too…" she whimpered. Her cries echoed softly through the room. Her tears were soon wiped away by her hand as she forced herself up once more.

_Daddy would want me to… to be brave. I can do this…._

_**With Bulma….**_

"Mom? What are you doing?" Trunks asked as he crawled towads his mother. She had been inspecting that tarp for well over two minutes, and yet has nothing to say.

Vegeta looked at his crumbling family and quickly turned away. It was too soon…

"She's… She's alive…." Bulma whispered, as her knuckles turned white from gripping the tarp tightly. Trunks reached his mother and looked at her, his eyes becoming wide and frightened. Had his mother gone off the deep end?

She slowly turned her head to face him. Her blue eyes matching his, but her's were filled with hope. How life tortured him. First, he basically killed his sister, and second, he drove his mother to insanity.

"Mom…. You don't know what you're saying… Please stop it," Trunks pleaded, cradling his mother's hand with his own.

She smiled and wiped her tears away. "Trunks… Bulla is alive… I know she is!" she sniffed as she slowly got to her feet. The universe gave her a brain, and by Kami, she was going to utalize it. Trunks didn't quite feel like dealing with his mother at the moment, so he layed down on the tarp, letting his tears talk for him.

Bulma continued to walk, stumbling on occasion, but she walked towards her main computer. Her smile never led up as she typed in her password. Her husband, was quietly dealing with his pain, turning away whenever a tear was needed to be shed.

She typed in the correct keywords, mumbling to herself. Both men watched her when mumbling became shouting. "Aha! Come on…." She pleaded. A few moments passed before the giant monitor became a theater. What Bulma was playing, was a security tape.

Trunks' mouth became a smile when he saw his sister on the screen. He watched her tug at the tarp on which he is sitting on. He watched her get in to the strange machine. He watched as a machine carried her out of sight. Then, that was it… She was gone. The video stopped. But his mother worked swiftly and found another tape… One that was apparently inside the machine that took his sister.

The video showed her tiny face being scared to death as she was trapped in the infernal machine. How she cried and prayed. Luckily, there was no sound. Then once more, the video stopped.

"What was that!?" Vegeta questioned, getting to his feet to walk towards his wife.

Bulma spun around to face her husband's onyx eyes. "That, was a security tape… I told you she was still alive."

"Mom… what did Bulla get into?"

Vegeta's head darted up immediately. That machine… he had seen it before…

She spun ninety degrees to face her son. She smiled and breathed. "That… is a time machine."

Vegeta couldn't believe it. Could that be the same time machine that… that his future son utalized? The same one that had caused so much dissaray? But how was it possible? He had seen his son go back in the very same one!

"Time machine!? What are you talking about? That can't be possible!" Trunks yelped, getting up to join his parents.

"Not entirely," she turned back to face Vegeta. "Trunks came back a few times and gave me one of the machines he had… And I gave him one made from this time line…"

Vegeta didn't understand. How did he not know about this? "What?" he asked, wanting more detail.

Bulma sighed and looked up at her gray ceiling. "You see, time machines are strict. They only go back to their original timelines, in other words, say you wanted to travel back to your own time, after going to the future. You wouldn't be able to do it with a time machine made from another timeline. You would need a time machine constructed in your timeline. That's why Trunks was able to go back to his time and not ours."

Vegeta nodded as he soaked in the information. He rubbed his chin as he processed what had happened to his daughter. "Wait… you said that Trunks came back, but he only had _one _time machine, how do you explain that?"

"He must have built at least one more then. I know I built one for him to come back here if he was ever lonely… but the time just never came… He must have been busy…"

The young lavender haired boy had gotten a big slice of confusion. He doesn't remember any of this… "You guys… I never did that…" he said, scratching his neck.

Bulma remembered her real son was in the room and turned to look at him. "Oh… Didn't we ever have a conversation about this?" she asked, curling her hair behind her ear.

Trunks shook his head slowly. Bulma looked over at her thinking husband and cocked her head for him to speak.

"What? Do you want _me_ to explain?" he shot as he crossed his arms. His voice echoed and bounced back to him. The blue haired woman nodded and gave a small smile as she turned back to her computer.

"Explin what?" Trunks asked rubbing his head, demanding an answer. Vegeta sighed and stood up, his legs regaining strength.

"You know that long ago, we battled a monster by the name of Cell. But three years before that, we got a visit from a young man; your future counterpart."

Trunks fell on the silver tile floor of the laboratory. It cooled his body, calming his nerves a bit. He lifted his hands to cover his face. Maybe his parents were losing it… He couldn't help but feel intruiged by the topic though… "Go on."

"He warned us about two androids that would be coming to terrorize the Earth. The battle became longer and he assisted us through the whole thing. He was a brave man." Vegeta lit up when he said those five words. Trunks felt a bit jealous actually. He scowled and looked away.

He knew it was silly to be jealous, especially if he was jealous of himself. The way his father spoke of this "Future Trunks" is almost as if he missed him. He brought his torso up so he could face his parents. "What does this have to do with Bulla?"

Bulla spun around and grinned. "Well, it means that Bulla went to his timeline when she activated the time machine."

"How do you know?" Trunks asked.

"Both the computer and the time machine have been wired together, so that means we can figure out what actions the time machine made through the computer," she swiveled back to her computer and searched for the nessecary files. "Here we go… Hmm… It seems she arrived two years after Trunks came to our time… "

"Well there's absolutely no way to get her back then," Vegeta snappedd as he paced the room.

"Why do you say that?" Trunks shot, angry that his father isn't exactly being Mr. Positive.

"That time machine was the only one made from Trunks' timeline… meaning that there's no way we can get to it… Bulla's stuck there…" Vegeta stopped stomping in the room and realized what he had just said, as if it just hit him itself. His daughter was gone…

Trunks smirked and stood up, dusting his lap. "Psh… Yeah, if it weren't for the dragon balls. Don't you see? Bulla can be back here in a matter of days!"

Bulma's face lit up as she joined her son. "Hey! You're right! We can just wish Bulla back here!" She walked over to her shelf full of gadgets and started throwing things on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Trunks questioned raising his eyebrows.

"Searching for the Dragon Radar…. It should be here…" she groaned. "Got it!"

She held the radar above her head, grinning proudly. "Who's going to search?" Trunks stepped forward, until Vegeta snatched the radar from Bulma's hand.

"I'll do it," he snapped.

"Wait, dad, I'll go with you!" Trunks suggested, walking towards his father.

"Forget it! I'll do this alone. You've done enough," he hissed as he strode towards the laboratory exit. Bulma bit her lip and took a step forward.

"Vegeta… Maybe you should take him with you…"

The flame haired man stopped at the door frame and placed a hand on the door. "I said no…" He walked through and the door slammed shut.

Trunks lowered his head and kicked an invisible rock. "Mom… You know I didn't mean for this to happen, right?"

She hesitated nodding, but did so. "You have got to be more careful with her Trunks… Bulla could have done what we thought she did… It's thanks to the part of your father that is in her that she didn't. She's a tough cookie."

"I'm going after him," he snapped as he zoomed out the door. She shook her head and smiled.

Trunks raced to find his father. He flew through an open window, thinking he would be out side by now. He was right… his father was preparing to take flight.

"Dad! Wait up!" he shouted as he reached the flame haired warrior.

Vegeta turned to look at his son and grunted. "I told you already! You have done enough!"

"She is my _sister_! I have to do this… for her!"

_**With Bulla…. **_

Bulla had put on her clothing like she was asked and had come out of the bathroom, refreshed and waiting to take on the world.

The woman who had entered the room earlier was now leading her down a hall. The corridor was lit up bu the sunlight the portruded through the many large windows that were in line along the hall. She stole a glance here and there, and loved how the warmth that radiated from the sunlight touched her soft skin. Jail… couldn't be so bad…

Bulla tried to keep her vision focused on the person in front of her though. She took a peek on the wall opposite of the windows and was dumbfounded.

She wasn't in jail at all… She was in someone's home… And from the looks of it… it looked like the home of her mother's twin! There were picture frames… not very many, but enough to realize who the home owner was. All of them either of what appeared to be her brother, her mother, or both! This was absurd! She was always in pictures! She knew her parents were probably mad, but did that mean they had to cut all pictures of her? And what about her father? He was in pictures too, and yet, not a single one was on display. And another thing! She had never gone down this hall! Maybe her parents decided to kick her out and make a new home… That woman was probably going to throw her on her bum after she was done talking to this "Mr. Briefs" fellow.

Bulla had been walking without paying attention and had accidentally bumped into the woman.

"Mr. Briefs is in here. He will speak to you now," The woman took her leave down the hall. Bulla looked both ways, utterly confused. She contemplated running away but decided the her pride would not let her. The door was already slightly opened, so she forced her hand to complete the process.

The room smelled of coffee and… loads of paper… There was a giant window taking up the entire room, a large maroon colored desk, dozens of strange paintings and… newspaper clippings… The walls were colored a light gray, the ceiling light was a large half circle, the carpet was a thick black shade, and from behind the window, was the man who had turned her away just the night before. His reflection could be seen in the window as he overlooked the city. If she weren't so mad and confused, she could've stared at the scenery all day.

"Good morning," He spoke. His voice was warmer than last night's. He seemed much more at peace. He didn't turn around.

She was at a loss for words. Whay could she say? "I'm sorry…" she choked as she twidled her thumbs, keeping her head low and her eyes fixed on the black carpet.

He immediately turned around, his face shocked her. It was confusion… He raised an eyebrow at her and placed his hands on the desk. "For what?"

He was unbelievable. "You know what… Please don't make me say it… How mad are mom and dad?"

He cocked his head and began shifting his eyes. "I don't know what you pretend to be, but this joke is not funny in the least bit. Now, you're going to tell me who you are, and where your parents are. I only accepted to take you in because I thought the police would be harsh on you."

His voice stabbed her heart. This wasn't her brother anymore. But what is he going on about? He acts like he doesn't know her. Now that she thought about it… she was really annoyed! She had had enough! "Trunks… I know what I did was wrong, but you have to stop being mad at me! How many times must I say I'm sorry!?"

He was beginning to look more mad than confused. "I don't know what you are talking about. Tell me your name, and we can have you home soon."

"You know my name! B-U-L-L-A! Say it with me! My parents are Vegeta and Bulma! And I thought you were my brother! I guess I was wrong!" She gave him what he wanted. Kami! He was being a real jerk!

His face was cleared of anger, and replaced with more confusion. That's when she noticed… This man looked older than her brother… This man was more serious than her brother… this man looked more… Mature.

"How… how do you know my father's name? I never spoke of him to the press! I made sure no one knew… How do you know?" He got off his seat and had begun to walk around his desk… over to her.

She turned her head and frowned. What was he talking about? Her father's name was all over the press. Bulma Briefs' Hunky Husband was plastered everywhere. "What is wrong with you Trunks? Why are you acting like you don't know me? Like you don't know our family? Did you get hit on the head?"

"Answer me! How do you know my parents? Who sent you?" he asked, his voice demanding, sending a slight shiver down her spine.

"Trunks… Stop. I am still your sister even if I destroyed your room. Why are you acting so weird?" she asked, her eyes looking into his. She noticed something else… There was a scar… not very visible but there nonetheless. It was located on his left cheek.

_Trunks never had that… When did he fight? _

She began to notice his attire. Business causal… Trunks never wore that…. He won't become president of Capsule Corp until he completes college…

"I am getting no where…" he groaned.

She rubbed the back of her head… "Ouch!" she yelped. It was still sore from the impact. She thought it would have worn off by now…

"What?" he asked turning around to look at her.

"Oh nothing… I hit my head really hard in one of mom's machines… Oh, by the way… you need to tell her to fix the alarm clock thingy in there. It says that the date is November 13, 786."

His eyes widened as she kneeled down and grabbed her shoulders. "What machine!?"

Well he certainly had a change in personality. She squirmed out of his grasp and frowned. "You know, the one that is big and has a weird dome thing on the top."

He stood up and held a hand to his forehead. "Oh no… Oh this is bad…"

"What?" she asked, watching him pace the room.

"Was that machine yellow and teel?" he asked frantically. She nodded and he collapsed. She ran over to him. It was now she who towered him. His eyes were closed and he was mumbling something.

"What!?" she asked, more demanding than the last time.

"You need to take me to that machine, right now!" he comanded.

She was curious. Why did he want to know? "Why?"

"Because it could explain this whole situation," he explained as he sat up.

"Okay… It was by a memorial… It must have been wrong because it said it was our mom's memorial," she sighed.

He collapsed once more as she tugged on him to get up.

He arose and picked her up. She rather enjoyed it actually. She was cheek to cheek with him. He never held her like that anymore. He opened the door and rushed through the hall, running down a flight of stairs and zooming through the main door. His driver was present at the house gates but Trunks quickly passed him as he raced through the streets of West City. All the while, she holding on tight and trying to not throw up.

In no time at all they were at their destination. The sun made the morning dew sparkle on the grass as they walked into the memorial. He put her down and she sumbled, trying to regain her balance.

"It's right over there," she pointed. There the same spider legged machine stood, glistening from the rain that fell the night before. Trunks rushed over to it and searched for something on the outside. She watched as he froze when he found something. His complexion went pale and he had fallen to his knees.

She walked towards him and frowned. She saw the word HOPE written across the machine. She tugged at his shoulder for an explanation. He looked at her, his eyes looked frightened.

"So… What is it?" she asked. He looked up at her, and for the first time in awhile… gave her a smile. This smile was different… much more sweeter than the ones he normally gave her. His smiled faded as her pulled her hair behind her ear.

"You're like me. You're a time traveler."

**Ahhh! He knows! What is M. Trunks going to do! What is Bulla going to do!? Is her family going to be able to bring her back!? REVIEW and tell me!**


	5. Painful

_**Dragon Ball Z or its characters**_

_**Don't belong to me… The upside, **_

_**This idea belongs **_

_**To me!**_

**My Sort Of Brother: Chapter 5: Painful**

**I'm going to start off right now by telling y'all that Bulla is a young child. She is naïve at times, but thanks to her Vegetaness, she will also be hard to fool. Okie dokie! Read my pretties! Read!**

Vegeta stared at his son for what seemed like hours. His onyx eyes burning holes into his son's crystal blur orbs. He knew that he couldn't stop the lavender haired boy from following him, but damn it, he would try. The trees seemed to bend towards them as the wind blew, the breeze tickling his face. His expression would make steel melt. He neither wanted nor needed the boy's help.

He stood his ground and shook his head, "You have done enough damage. I don't need you to ruin something else." He positioned himself to take flight when a loud grunt distracted him. He hesitated turning to look.

Trunks took a step forward and let out a growl. "Let's go," he sneered as he prepared himself to fly. He looked over to his father and raised his eyebrows, his eyes darting towards the device in his hands. Vegeta looked down at his hands, the sunlight was making his gloves warm…. He didn't exactly know how to use it, but how hard could it be?

There was a button-clicker on the very top… His finger decided to press down on it, and the green grid became a slightly bigger grid. He smirked as he had found a small yellow light… North of where he was.

"Well?" Trunks asked shifting his eyes, his hands had formed fists, and his knuckles had turned white. Vegeta smirked at the younger Saiyan and turned away.

_Can't he take a hint? The boy is as stubborn as his mother… _Vegeta powered up; this way, he could lose his son. It was futile though. He would always be able to feel his energy.

"He took flight and sped towards the light. The device took up most of the space in his palm as he squeezed it. His head turned slightly behind him. The wind was nothing to him as it made his hair flap back. His son kept his eyes locked on him.

_The boy is determined to help out… Let's see if he can keep though._

**With Bulla…..**

Bulla stared at the man before her. He was kneeling, and his vision was set miles away from here. What had he just told her? She had to take a step back from the man she believed was her own blood.

_He must be insane…. He is just messing with me…. He has to be…. Time travel doesn't exist… Who does he think I am? Goten? I am Bulla Briefs! I won't be treated like a dumb person!_

She shook her head and narrowed her blue eyes. "You… you're insane Trunks…. I didn't think you were this mad at me…"

Trunks stood up and cleared himself of the mildly wet grass. The morning sun shined brightly on his skin, making him glow a bit. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket… Even the birds seemed lost; one of them trailed away from their group in the sky.

"Of course you think I'm insane," He smiled, his eyes never even touching the ground. He didn't understand this himself. How was this possible? The little girl, just a few feet away was… was his alternate sister? He didn't know what to call her. This would explain a lot. How this girl knew about his parents. How she looked so much like his mother…

She frowned at his reaction and kicked a nearby rock, making it dash across the field of grass. His facial expressions said it all; he was surprised that she could have such strength. His eyes kept themselves locked on her identical ones, making her head turn away with embarrassment.

_Why is he looking at me like that? It's like he's never seen me kick something…. He is really bugging me… I am so telling mom and dad…._

"Trunks, I'm telling on you…. You're being a really big jerk…. Take me home right now!" she ordered as her right foot stomped on the ground. The man in front of her laughed and placed his head on his right hand.

"Well Bulla… You better believe it…"

"Trunks… I am through with this little game! Take me home!" she cried as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She was so angry that she was starting to burst into tears!

_No! I will not let him see me cry! I am strong!_

The lavender haired man turned to look at her, and his face spelled pity… "Bulla… Who is the one person you can always trust?"

That was an out of the blue question… Bulla didn't expect it. Her tiny fingers fiddled with the ends of her shirt. It was also a question she couldn't answer. She could never fully trust her mother because she fed her vegies and told her it was a new form of chocolate. Her brother was out of the question. Her father? No, she could never really ensure her trust with him… Who could she trust?

"Well?"

"I'm thinking! Don't rush me!" she shouted. Why was this question so… annoying! She can find someone she trusted…

"Bulla-"

"Mr. Stuffies!" she answered. Trunks widened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

"How do you know about my old teddy bear?" he asked moving to place his hands on his hips. He slapped himself in the forehead when he remembered she was from the future.

"Your teddy bear? You gave him to me. Don't you remember?" she responded. He had given it to her when she had gotten on her father's bad side and she needed consolation. Trunks had been there to give her the bear. It even talked sometimes. But only when Trunks was around… It wasn't at all a cute stuffed animal, in fact, it was disgusting. One of the button eyes were replaced by a coin, it was missing an arm, and it smelled like a hamper despite all the times her mother has washed it. But she loved it because her brother had loved it. It surprised her that he was willing to give it up. He may be a boy, but she knew he secretly held that bear dear.

Trunks rolled his eyes and sighed. "You still think I'm lying don't you?" he asked annoyed.

She nodded and smiled causing him to bite his lip in thought. "What if Mr. Stuffies told you the truth?"

Bulla quickly looked up at him and saw that he was serious. She had often talked to Mr. Stuffies and found that he was smart and helped her out when there was a problem in her life. She had grown to love that old bear, and trusted it. It wouldn't lie to her. She nodded and wiped her nose. It was getting cold and she needed a bigger jacket.

He smiled and took her hand, making her squeal out of surprise. She prepared herself for another sickening travel session and squeezed his hand. He picked her up, and carried her in his arms. The sun was beating down and the air was crisp and hurt her cheeks. She dug her head deep into his chest and enjoyed the warmth. They were zooming though the air but she couldn't feel a thing if she closed her eyes.

_**With Vegeta…**_

He could not believe what he was seeing! His brat of a son is actually disobeying him! He had half a mind to teach him what respect is… but he couldn't do that. The boy may be annoying, but he was taking responsibility for what he did… Not that it made everything fine.

He still managed to send his only daughter off into another time line. Vegeta didn't understand why he was so angry at his son… It was only an accident- but still! He should know better!

Battles of emotions was not something Vegeta handled well. He had a hard enough time with the woman, and now, he had to decide whether or not to forgive his son. He didn't even know if this Dragon Ball wish would work. What if it didn't? What if Bulla was lost forever?

He would never forgive Trunks. The woman might, but not him. He was fond of both his children equally, but… Bulla is his… little girl. This was painful.

Vegeta looked behind him, air rushing over and under his body. His son was still following him…

He really wanted to be left alone. He didn't like anyone seeing him like this at all. He needed privacy damn it! Isn't that what the boy is always asking for?

"Go home Trunks!" Vegeta shouted turning back to look forward. He knew it was futile and that the boy would keep on following him. His eyes locked onto the radar, as he gripped it. They were getting closer to the ball. How long would this take!?

_**With Bulla…**_

They had arrived back at the compound within a few minutes, and Bulla wasn't ready to jump off of Trunks' arms just yet. She feels as if the ride had punched her in the gut. Vomiting was never something Bulla did. She thought it was disgusting and icky.

"Trunks… I fell really sick…" she grunted as she held onto his jacket. He didn't say anything. He just walked with his arms holding her close. They walked up the stairs and Bulla was grateful that she didn't have to walk.

The halls were quiet and spotless. This house felt really lonely to Bulla. Nothing like their real home. Why are they going through so much trouble just to punish her?

They came to a halt and Bulla felt confused. Was this his new room?

He put her down gently, making her stumble a bit to regain balance. He opened the door and sunlight burst through it. Her eyes were being shielded by her hand and she walked into the room.

It was enormous and gloomy. The walls were a light gray color, making the black furniture pop. There were paintings on the wall and a giant black bed. The giant window sat in front of the bed, making the bed for the moment shiny.

"Is this your new room?" she asked walking around the perimeter, eyeing everything closely. He nodded and walked to a closed closet.

_Double doors? That must be a big closet…_

She jumped on the bed while he rummaged through the closet. The nightstand caught her eye. There on top of the black surface, stood a small picture frame, showcasing her brother and mother. Both young and happy.

"Found him!" Trunks shouted.

Bulla looked back and waddled over to her brother. In his hands was her teddy bear, in a slightly better condition. What was this? How did he find him? She always kept Mr. Stuffies in a safe place where no one would find him.

"How did you find him? I always hide him!" she asked. Taking the bear in her hands. Its fur was a much cleaner brown than it was the last time she saw him.

"I'm telling you Bulla. You traveled to another timeline."

She shook her head. It was becoming harder to just think it was all a lie. "No-"

"Hey Bulla!"

The bear spoke. Bulla held it up close to her head, looking into its eyes. The voice sounded a bit older, but it was him alright!

"Stuffies! What is going on?" she pleaded to know.

"Trunks here is telling the truth. You came from another place. This isn't your home… This is a world where you were not born because Trunks' dad died a long time ago. A lot of the people you know, are gone in this world."

Bulla let her legs collapse as she hugged the bear close. This wasn't her home? Where is it then? It was painful to think that everyone she loved is gone.

"We need to get you home. Trunks promises to get you home as soon as he can."

She looked at the man whom she thought was her brother. He nodded and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and wiped away her incoming tears for the billionth time that day. He was telling the truth the whole time.

"How am I going to get home?"

"Your mom gave me a time machine made from your timeline. All I have to do is find it, and we can get you back home."

"That's not so hard…"

He frowned and sighed. "It'll be difficult… When I moved here, everything got jumbled up… I lost most of my capsules in the mess. It could take days…"

She plopped full force and laid down on the carpet. "They're probably already looking for me… so the search won't be too long.

"Hey! You're right."

Bulla breathed in and covered her face in her hands. She was going home.

**I can tell you right now, it is not going to be easy to get home kiddies. It'll be a LONG while before Bulla gets back to her own home. REVIEW and tell me what you think might happen!**


	6. Regret

_**;Dragon Ball Z or its characters**_

_**Don't belong to me… The upside, **_

_**This idea belongs **_

_**To me!**_

**My Sort Of Brother: Chapter 6: Regret**

"So what do I call you until I go home?" Bulla asked, her eyes narrowed towards her muddy shoes. If her mother were here, she would kill her. She didn't like filthy shoes to be on clean carpet. Her blue eyes darted towards her brother's doppelgänger.

The lavender haired man shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head back, letting his hair fall back with it. He had had a long day… He sighed and breathed in through his nose. "Call me Trunks…"

Bulla wrinkled her nose and placed her tiny hands on her hips. "That's what I call my brother! I can't call _you _that… That would be wrong!" she ranted. Her hair swishing from side to side as she shook her head in disapproval of the option given to her.

Trunks turned to look at the child and cocked an eyebrow. His legs lowered him down to the carpet and he sat crisscrossed, putting an arm on either thigh. "Well technically speaking- I _am _your brother… Just not your actual brother…" He stopped talking for a moment to think about the situation. "Well… Sort of… This whole thing is confusing…"

"You're telling me…" she sighed as she plopped back onto the carpet, laying down this time around. She usually wouldn't do this because that would mean her hair would be making contact with a place that people were constantly stepping on… It seemed gross to her.

There was silence between them for a few moments, letting the chirping of annoying birds fill the room as the sun glared from the window. A sudden beep from close by took them out of there trance. "_Mr. Briefs- Mr. Fujioka is wondering if you're still coming to the meeting._"

Horror filled Trunks' body and his face went completely pale as the call made contact with his ears. He stood up quickly and ran towards the phone in a panic. He nearly knocked over his nightstand as he struggled to reach the phone. Bulla only watched in confusion as she saw the man in a manic state.

"Denise! Tell him not to go anywhere! I'll be there in a matter of minutes… Make up an excuse! Tell him traffic is horrible! A giant hole opened up the world! Anything! Just don't let him go anywhere!" he screamed into the black device. Bulla turned her head from side to side wondering where the calm and collected man had gone. She wasn't a stranger to this type of behavior. Her mother had the same expression on her face from time to time when she woke up late.

"T. T! What is going on!?" she yelled shutting her eyes and making her hands into fists.

He quickly hung up and looked at Bulla with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "I forgot about you! Look Bura-"

"It's BULLA!"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he frantically searched for his briefcase. "Right- whatever… You're staying here until I get home… And that'll be in a couple of hours."

She furrowed her brow and stood up, regaining her balance after a few moments. "You can't just leave me here! I'm only five! What if someone knocks on the door? Stranger Danger! Ever heard of it!?"

He smirked as his hand reached the door handle. "When I was your age… that was the least of my worries."

His silhouette left out the door, leaving Bulla to wonder what he meant by that.

She walked around the room, noticing all of the details she was far too busy to notice before. _This guy is so… organized? No… Mature… yeah, that's it! _There was nothing but silver pens organized in a row neatly, a set of papers with stuff typed on it placed in the middle of a mahogany drawer. _And so boring…._

As Bulla was about to sit on the cushioned chair, the door opened. A familiar face greeted her with a toilet cake and a spray bottle. It was the lady who had brought her to that first room. Bulla cocked her head, asking what was up.

"Kitchen or Bathroom?" she asked, making Bulla even more confused than she was before.

"What?"

"Do you want to clean the kitchen or clean the bathroom?" the woman smiled as if nothing was out of the norm.

Bulla gulped as the woman only came closer.

_**With Bulma…..**_

Bulma had decided to stop moping and had called her friends over to her home to explain the horrid situation her daughter was in. She really needed moral support right now. She also hoped that they were willing to help out with the dragon ball hunt. At the moment, only Goku and Chi-Chi had shown up, claiming that the rest of them were on their way.

"So what you're telling me is, Bulla committed suicide and somehow got transported in Future Trunks' timeline?" Goku asked scratching his head and biting his lip.

Bulma slapped her forehead as her friend was doing a horrible job at understanding her daughter's situation.

"Goku! Don't be so insensitive!" Chi-Chi barked, angry at her husband's mind. Chi-Chi's face turned sympathetic when her eyes landed on the blue haired business woman. "I'm sorry about Bulla."

Bulma rubbed her temples while giving a small smile. This was starting to make her laugh. "You guys! She isn't dead! We thought she was dead!"

"Who do we think is dead!?" Goten asked, panicked at hearing the awful news just as he entered the room.

"Bulla!" Goku answered quickly, not giving Bulma enough time to answer the question properly.

"What about Bulla!?" Pan yelled as she scurried over to her grandfather as her mother and father rushed through the door. Bulma turned towards Chi-Chi and frowned, her wrinkle cream going wearing off in vain.

"We think she's dead!" Goten cried as he ran to give Pan a hug. Gohan lowered his head and took off his glasses.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry Bulma!" Videl spoke full of sorrow. She walked towards Bulma to give her a reassuring hug but was stopped by a perfectly manicured hand.

"You guys!" Bulma yelled. "She isn't dead!"

Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Pan all looked at each other curiously. They were confused. What had happened to Bulla, had anything happened at all?

"Then why did you call us?" Gohan asked, straightening his yellow tie. Videl cocked her head, asking the same question as her husband.

"Something terrible has happened to Bulla- but she isn't dead!" Bulma turned to scowl at Goku and then turned back to her other guest. "Bulla somehow managed to get to Future Trunks' timeline."

Videl, her daughter, and her brother in law all looked lost at what had happened to Bulla. Gohan motioned his head towards the three people who were easy to pick out. Bulma sighed and made herself comfortable to explain a very long situation.

_**With Vegeta….**_

Vegeta had been flying for over an hour now and was getting tired of the occasional bug that flew into his face, and that his son was still following him. His body was working against his mind when it came to checking up on how his son was doing. It was too soon.

"How much farther?"

Vegeta smirked and kept his face locked forward, not caring whether or not a dragonfly were to brush against his forehead. His son had asked him a question he himself had been rattling in his head the entire time they were flying.

His eyes turned towards the object taking up most of the area in his palm. A yellow light was slowly drawing nearer. His mouth would've curved into a small smile, but the pain was still raw. He wondered how she was doing… She was a smart girl… She would be alright.

"Did you not hear me?"

"Shut up!" he barked in reply, his voice strong enough that he didn't even need to turn back to look at his son. He soon felt his son's energy level flare up and his feeling was soon standing in front of him, becoming an obstacle in his way.

"Look! You can't keep shutting me out! I am sorry for what I did, but we can fix it! What do you want me to do!? I cannot turn back the clock! What's done is done! Now you either need to forgive me or brush your stupid anger issues aside so that we can find the dragon balls faster! Now what's it going to be?"

Vegeta turned away and gripped the thin air that was passing through his gloved hand. The sea was beneath them, slowly brushing wave over wave. "You really are a conceded little brat aren't you?"

"What?"

"This isn't about me! Or about your petty regret! This is about a five year old girl who is lost in a place that she doesn't know! She can't fight like you or me! She can't defend herself! And why did this all happen!?"

Trunks lowered his head and began to mutter. "Because of m-"

"What!? Speak up! I can't hear you!"

"Because of me!" the boy screamed. "Because of… me…"

"That's right. So excuse me for worrying about that little girl, who you so carelessly drove out of this world!"

They remained floating above the sea. The salt could be smelled, even from their height. The crisp air snapped against them as the sea kept moving, never settling.

Vegeta shook his head and looked at his son one last time before he flew away. Trunks decided not to follow his father this time around. He felt far too guilty to do so. He only stayed, floating above the water. The color reminded him of his sister.

_**With Bulla….**_

Bulla had helped in cleaning the kitchen, but not before throwing a Saiyan sized temper tantrum. Her clothes were slightly stained with the scent of lemon pine cleaning supplies. She wiped off the counter as best as she could, making sure to leave it glistening for the lady. The kitchen looked glamorous. The island countertops were literally sparkling; she had to admit it, she did a pretty good job.

"That's it for now Bulla!" smiled the woman who made her do labor.

Bulla turned to look at her wide eyed. She and the lady hadn't really talked much except for the occasional instructions on how to properly wipe something, she didn't give her enough time to protest, so it surprised her that she even knew her name. "How do you know my name?" she asked, rubbing her nose with her thumb.

The woman smiled and pointed a thing long finger with a scarlet red polished nail, at a small box on the wall. Bulla squinted her eyes as she read the tiny letters on it. It said Intercom… Everything clicked. "So you know about-"

"How you're from another timeline? Yes… Call me an eavesdropper. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I swore loyalty to Mr. Briefs when I began working for him. And you're just about the cutest thing that has skipped through here!"

Bulla blushed a bit; this woman reminded her of her grandmother. She rubbed the back of her head, only to have an alarming bump on it. It stung and made her wince. Why did it still hurt so badly? The woman noticed her groans of pain and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her apron covered chest. Bulla shook her head and traced her finger around the wound. It felt strange and slightly creased.

She looked at the circular metallic clock and frowned. It was difficult to read. "How long until T.T. gets home?" she asked, placing her chin on her hand. The woman looked at her wrist watch and sighed.

"Not for another three hours. Why don't you run up stairs and find a way to entertain yourself. But don't make a mess."

Bulla nodded and wandered around the clean halls. After passing several portraits and plants she came across the man's study room once again and decided to look around once more… for personal reasons…

She strode towards the large desk and sat on the large chair. She spun it around a few times and looked out the large window that viewed the entire city. It took her breath away. All of the people walking by… never knowing her secret… They're just living their lives… How lucky…

She spun around to be face to face with the desk. There were four drawers on either side, with a large one placed in the top center. Her curiosity would obviously not be leaving her and she opened the larger drawer first. She found a huge stack of paper laying in the middle as if waiting for her. Her eyes beamed at the opportunity to strengthen her art skills…

_I can't… drawing is what got me here in the first place…._

The papers seemed to be staring at her, wanting her to doodle all over them. They had words on them… that was easily avoidable. She was in a battle against very strong temptations.

_**With M. Trunks….**_

"Thank you for coming Mr. Fujioka, I am happy we could come to an agreement," Trunks smiled as he shook the stern man's cold hand. The man in front of him had just agreed to give the city a generous amount of money to rebuild old forgotten buildings.

"Yes, now where is the contract?"

Trunks froze. He had gone through all of the paperwork in his briefcase… nothing was untouched. Which meant he had no contract to give the patient man in front of him. He had useless facts... and no paper to seal the deal.

"I-I must have left it at home sir… Please forgive me… I know it's not an excuse but I was taken away from my work last night and this morning… I'll have my people call yours when we get the contract."

The shorter man stood with an un-amused facial expression. His eyes were cold and darker than his suit. They were located in a very formal breakfast restaurant. Trunks had only been late by about ten minutes, which in business world, might have well as been a lifetime.

"Very well… I will be awaiting your call."

Trunks could breath once more. He had barely slipped past this one. How could he have forgotten the most important part of the meeting?

He needed to remember where he left those papers… He was working on them right before his door bell rung. He set them somewhere… He was in his study… In the middle drawer! All he needed to do was go home and send them over. Things were starting to look up after all. He smiled and walked with the man outside to his town car. As he drove away, Trunks ran a hand through his hair and smiled. The sun was bright and the rays hit him lightly on his shoulders.

"Mr. Trunks? Are you coming?" his driver asked him. Trunks looked at the man and shook his head.

"No I think I'll fly. It's quicker."

_**Back with Bulla….**_

Bulla was slightly guilty. She had given in like a child stealing a cookie from a jar right before dinner. She had taken the papers from the drawer and had taken the nearest pen or pencils and began to create master pieces. She was proud but… they were all lacking something.

She placed them all out on the carpet to view them all perfectly. They all had the same theme; sweets and shiny things. Nothing seemed off… It was the words already on the papers! It just had to be! She swiped one up and held it close to her face. Through her markings she could read extremely big words and small words on it.

As she marveled over her work, she heard the front door open. He was home.

Bulla quickly cleaned up and made the room presentable, setting the papers on top of the desk and sitting in a chair. She waited for his arrival, surprisingly patiently. She swung her legs back and forth and spun around a few times before the door opened quickly, making her jump.

"Hey Bulla!" the man greeted rushing over towards the desk, not tearing his eyes away from it. His hands moved quickly and opened the large drawer. He froze and shook his head. "No… No… it has to be here…" He frantically moved everything around, even searching the other drawers before looking on top of his desk. His eyes widened and he shook to grab them.

"I made those while you were gone," Bulla smiled, still spinning around. Trunks looked at her and dropped his jaw.

"You did this?"

**Ah… Oh Jeez Bulla! What have you done!? Did you not learn your lesson? What about dear old Trunks… Vegeta was a little rough… REVIEW and tell me what you thought… **

**P.S. The first person who correctly guesses what T.T. means, they will get a sneak peak into the next chapter….. OOOHHH!**


	7. Alone

_**Dragon Ball Z or its characters**_

_**Don't belong to me… The upside, **_

_**This idea belongs **_

_**To me!**_

**My Sort Of Brother: Chapter 7: Alone**

Trunks looked down in horror at the destroyed contract paperwork. His mouth was trembling; he could find a way to fix this. He couldn't lose his cool… She was only a small child…

As silence overtook the room, Bulla began to slowly understand what she had done. She was in for it now. Déjà vu was splattered across her mind. She already knew how this was going to play out, except this time, there would be no escaping. How could she have been so stupid? It was like she losing all of her senses….

Even the sun seemed to dim a bit towards their appearance. The glare hit the window fiercely, almost making her blind. She couldn't stand him not saying anything.

The man ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He didn't panic. Computers saved files for a reason. All he needed to do was print out another copy. This doesn't mean that Bulla won't get a lecture on common sense. He placed one hand on his hip and the other on his head.

He walked over to the child, who only inched away from him the closer he got. He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed one of the ruined pages. His hand was like a monster to Bulla. She cowered away from it. He smiled as he scanned it. It was a drawing of him… or his counterpart… Bulla lowered her head and let her blue hair fall as a curtain around her tiny head.

"Look… I'm not mad," he raised her chin up and looked her in her blue eyes. "But… You should know better. You don't touch these things, okay?"

Bulla's eyes widened and she nodded. She couldn't believe it. He wasn't upset? She didn't know what surprised her more, that he wasn't yelling his heart out or that she believed him. He seemed so genuine, it was hard not to. His voice was so calm. This Trunks was much nicer than her brother. Why isn't this man her brother?

She smiled and breathed in through her nose. "I'm sorry… I really am… I won't do it again…" she said softly. He responded to her apology with another smile that glistened in the sunlight. He ruffled her hair and sat down on the floor.

"Okay then. So tell me, is this your brother?" he asked narrowing his eyes at the messy details on the paper. She immediately shook her head from side to side. Her tiny index finger was lifted and pointed towards him.

"It's you…" He would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't slightly flattered by the drawing. He was however, a bit surprised that she had bothered to draw him.

He squinted at the paper and moved from side to side. It was rather confusing… "How is baby Trunks?" he asked curious to know. He might as well figure out how they were doing while his… sort of sister was here.

She tilted her head to the right and frowned. "Baby Trunks?" she asked. She knew her brother, and he was no baby. The man in front of her laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"That's right… I forgot about the whole time thing… How old is he?"

Bulla rubbed her nose and bit her lip… "He's seventeen… But the last time I saw him… he was really angry at me…" she sighed. Her face became saddened as it lowered and avoided his eyes.

He placed his chin in the palm of his hand and looked at her. "Why? Did you do something?"

She nodded and looked at him. "I… painted his entire room… I wanted to help make it prettier… I didn't mean to make him upset… I said I was sorry… But he was so angry…"

"Ah… I see. So a lot similar to the situation we have here. I can't say I blame him for being mad." Bulla shot him a look and pouted while setting her jaw and crossing her arms. He laughed when she performed these childish acts. During the little time he had with his father in the other timeline, he had noticed his father execute the identical actions. He wondered… how was he doing?

"Well… I guess so… But he said that things would be better if I were never born… That really hurt me…" she whispered. Her face softened and she gave a futile attempt to cheer herself up. He bit his lower lip, he really wasn't expecting that much anger.

"Was that his favorite room or something? Don't you guys have more rooms? I can understand being upset… but to say something like that to a kid is uncalled for… Am I that much of a jerk in that timeline?"

She giggled. She still wasn't use to the whole time thing. It was strange for this man to call himself her brother. She gulped and smiled. "Yeah… You kind of are…"

He let out a loud laugh and looked up towards the ceiling. "So tell me… How is everyone?"

She puffed up her cheeks and let the air out slowly. "They're fine. I think mom and dad might be mad at me for the whole room thing though…"

He nodded as a sign that he was listening. "How's Gohan?"

She shook her head, a little confused about that question. She hadn't seen the man in a while. He was always at work whenever she visited Pan. "He's a huge nerd now… I don't really know how he's doing… Me and Pan never-"

"Pan?"

She sighed and narrowed her eyes… It took her a moment to remember who she was talking to. "Gohan's daughter."

"He has a kid! That's great! That Gohan!"

"Yeah… she's okay. Not as much fun as Goten though…"

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. She rolled her eyes, annoyed that she had to explain a lot. "Goten in Gohan's little brother…"

"Really? So Goku popped out another one? Well that's great! How old is he?"

"About Trunks'- I mean my brother's age…" an awkward silence fell on them… She twiddled with the hem of her shirt and averted his blue eyes.

"You have to call me Trunks you know… Or else this whole thing will get weird…"

"This whole thing _is _weird… I'm tired of it… I wanna go home…" It was as if she had been here for a lifetime. She felt as if were all some giant dream. She almost forgot what her house looked like.

"Well, let's help you get home then,"

_**With Vegeta…..**_

The wind seemed heavier and harsher as he swiftly strode through it. He hadn't even gathered one dragon ball. The radar kept mistaking it for a rock…. It must have been malfunctioning…

He was now headed towards the second closest one in hopes of finding a real dragon ball. His son had stopped following him after their final discussion. He was glad. He didn't need dead weight dragging him down.

He looked down at the radar. It was strange. He had been flying towards the ball for well over half an hour and it still read that it was farther away.

His eyebrows knit together as he sped up. His energy flaring as he hyped up his speed. He was going to get that ball one way or another!

Vegeta's eyes were locked onto the radar as he noticed he was getting closer and closer. What in the hell could be making it move? The scenery moved instantaneously as flew faster than any jet Bulma could produce.

He grinned as he came ever nearer. The gust of wind slapping his body did not even phase him as he focused on his target. As he got nearer, he realized… There was a familiar energy in the air. It was faint… but still there…

He flew faster and could feel himself prepare for battle. He would have the element of surprise with him. As he got closer to the energy, he could see a body figure floating in the air in the distance…

He quickly jumped on the person immediately, only to realize it was not a threat after all. It was the meat bag… Yamcha. He yelped as Vegeta made his move.

The Saiyan stopped in his tracks and let his jaw drop quickly before placing a scowl on his lips.

"V-Vegeta! What was that for!?" Yamcha stammered. Cold black eyes moved around, searching for the original target. Nothing… just a… rock?

"What are you doing here!?."

The rock was tossed easily and quickly over to him. Vegeta caught it and was surprised to have received it. "Here, it's meant for you anyway."

Vegeta cocked his head and frowned. "What do you mean?" _He knows…_

"Bulma told us and asked if we could help with the search. Goku probably already found most of them by now."

Vegeta was at a loss for words… He was angry. This was not only a cruel shot by the woman, but his pride had just been torpedoed. He was supposed to do this without any assistance. He was supposed to take care of his daughter…

"C'mon. Bulma's probably waiting for us back at the compound." He looked down at the ocean… "I wonder who made the-?

"You don't order me around you low-life." He spat. He didn't like this plan the wench had concocted. This had to be revoked. His direction turned towards his home as he flew at top speed.

This was not going to go down this way.

Time flew by fast when he was angry. He made it back home in under an hour, leaving Yamcha in the dust. He flew over West City quickly as he spotted his home not too far away. He landed gently in front of the main door as he kicked it open.

"Woman!" he screamed.

The lights were on in the kitchen. He marched there, ready to let his fury out.

"Vegeta! You're home!" Bulma smiled as she held a coffee cup.

He snorted and looked at her as if she was an idiot. "Why did you ask them for help?"

"Because we need it… I want her home now… If you were doing the search alone… it could take days…"

"We didn't need their help! This is none of their business!"

"Vegeta stop yelling… You just need to calm down…"

"Shut up! How could you do this!?"

"Do what?" Bulma asked. Her attention was turned elsewhere when a knock came at the door.

"Oh great! Who else did you ask for help?"

She rolled her eyes and went towards the door. As she opened it, she immediately knew who it was before the door was fully opened. It was Goku…

"Uh… Bulma… we have good news and bad news…"

"Please just give me the good news first…." She grunted.

The man rubbed the back of his head and averted her gaze. "Well… I kind of have to tell you the bad news first…"

"Just tell me Goku!"

Goku sighed and kicked an imaginary rock. "The dragon balls are in stone form right now…"

Bulma's eyes widened as she took a step backwards. "No… Not now!"

"But… the good news is… we only have to wait about three months!" he smiled sadly.

"Three months! Who made the wish! Who made it!?" she was out for blood now…

"Gee… I'm really embarrassed to tell you this… but it was Goten and Trunks…"

_**With Bulla….**_

"We've been searching forever! Can we take a break!?" Bulla yelled as she flapped her arms.

Trunks rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's been exactly five minutes. If you want to get back home, it's going to take time. Now, keep searching through the drawers… The capsule should be in here somewhere…"

Bulla blew hair bangs up and sighed. "I am thirsty!" she yelled as she stomped her way out of the room. Trunks shook his head and rolled his eyes while his hands dug through the drawer.

"There goes an angered Saiyan…" he laughed softly to himself.

Bulla kept her eyes locked straight forwards as the sunlight bounced around her. The rays blocked all the pictures from view because of its massive glare. She walked down the hall and came to the flights of stairs.

As she marched down, she found the lady who made her clean, at the bottom, a weird looking mop in hand. "What are you doing?" she asked as she watched her feet hop off the last two steps. It was a grave mistake as she slipped when she hit the ground and fell on her bum.

"Waxing the floor…." The woman said as she walked slowly over to her to help her get off the once spotless floor.

"That really hurt…"

"Well that's what happens when you're not careful… What do you need?"

Bulla dusted herself off as she noticed the woman talking to her. "I was going to get something to drink… But then the floor attacked me…"

"Stay here… I'll get it. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself again," the woman smirked as she cautiously stepped on the reflective hard wood floor. Bulla pouted and slid towards the stairs. She plopped on the first step and rested her chin in her hands.

Her blue eyes scanned the space around her. Everything was beige… The dark cherry colored floors seemed to be in line with the dull color. There were plants here and there. Their leafy green arms extending over their pots. Everything was quiet. Her head darted up as the sound of footsteps echoed through the halls.

"Here you go. I got you apple juice if you don't mind."

Bulla smiled and got up to take her beverage. As she extended her hand she noticed a picture that she hadn't noticed before. It stood on top of a table stand with a small plant behind it. She held the cup with both hands as she brushed past the woman.

"Be careful! The floor is still slippery," she warned.

It was a picture of a man… he had really short black hair… was very muscular, and had looked like… Goku? He was smiling… but only barely…

"Who is that?" she asked, turning back to look at the woman.

She sighed and lowered her head. "That is Mr. Gohan…"

Gohan? But the Gohan she knows doesn't look like that… How could different timelines change a person's appearance so much?

"Where is he?" She asked taking a sip from the light brown fruity liquid. She thought it would be interesting to see someone else that wasn't from her time.

Sorrow infiltrated the woman as she took a deep breath. "He is… not with us anymore…"

Bulla suddenly felt sorry she asked. That's right… everyone she knows in her life… doesn't exist in this time… She suddenly realized how lonely that must be... How this Trunks must be really strong if he could still smile. His situation tugged at her heart strings… Her eyelids blinked rapidly to hold down the sudden tears developing in her… She bit her lower lip for extra support…

She gripped the glass tightly and moved it away from her eyes; her tears would breech it if she didn't.

As Bulla was deep in thought about the people she had known, Trunks came down in search of her. "Hey have you seen-"

He stopped in his tracks just two steps above the floor. He looked at the older woman in the room and raised his eyebrows at the youngest person in there. She motioned her head towards the photograph of Gohan in response. She nodded towards Bulla as she silently left the room.

He cleared his throat and got Bulla's attention. She quickly wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "Oh- I uh… was about to come up again…" she coughed.

He sat down on the stairs and patted the place next to him. She placed he glass on the stand and then carefully walked over to him. She sat down on the bottom step next to his legs as he placed a hand on her head.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he gently stroked her hair.

"I wasn't crying… I had something in my eye…"

"He was my hero…" he said softly.

She blinked down at the shiny floor. "Do… do you miss him?" she asked.

"Every single day." _Huh? In some way… she must understand how I feel… To have no one you know around you… To be completely alone…_

"Do you miss your- I mean my- I mean… Mom?"

"Every single day…" he repeated.

"Doesn't it ever get lonely here?"

He gave a light chuckle before he stopped stroking her hair. "Yeah… but they're still with me…"

Bulla was confused now. How were they with him, if they were gone? "What do you mean?"

"Well… it's kinda weird to explain… They're in my heart… Every time I remember them, I know that they are always with me."

"You're right… that is weird…"

"Hehe… Yeah… I guess it is…"

"What do you say if we continue our search?" she suggested looking up at him.

"Okay…"

"Sounds like a plan! Let me just go get my juice." She smiled as she quickly got up. Trunks only looked away for a second… but it all happened so fast. She had eagerly gotten up so fast… her mind must have been somewhere else.

She didn't remember the floors being slippery… she didn't remember to be careful while walking on the floor… the information would've been nice to remember as she slipped on the hard ground. Her hands

This time, she wasn't as lucky to land safely… Her yelp was only around for a second before everything went silent… before the only sound was her fragile skull clashing with the dark cherry colored floor. Trunks darted towards her limp body.

_What? Why is everything suddenly going dark? What-_

Everything was gone.

**I told you it wasn't going to be easy…. **

**KitsuneLover300- ****I love readers like you! You ask questions! And yes, this is cannon M. Trunks. Okay… So for the first question- I meant for it to be interpreted that the world is getting back on their feet…**

**For the second part- Yeah… They are… And I kinda meant for M. Trunks to have the responsibility of reconstruction just plopped on him. Lets just say, he is trying to help repair everything right now instead of worrying about the future… Peace is upon the land now that no threats are detected. **

**For the third question- I am such a dits…. I placed the time two years after M. Trunks arrived in the past… That was my fault… It was actually supposed to be two years after he came back from the past for the last time.**

**I'm glad you like the story! I hope I answered your questions! **

**P. S. When none of the answers submitted were right, I realized it was a little unfair of me to just expect you guys to guess what T. T. meant… I'll give you a hint… When there is double of something, say a geometrical shape… and you don't want to get them confused… what do you call them?**


End file.
